


Dead?

by FireFaithe



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Humor, M/M, Took an idea and turned it into a story, Two scenarios with the same base, no sub genre, two one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:36:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaithe/pseuds/FireFaithe
Summary: Kaneki is telling everyone Hide's dead.. BUT HE'S NOT?-!-!-!-!-!Disclaimer: I don't own the idea or Tokyo Ghoul itself! I only voiced the idea after seeing a picture.





	1. Scenario 1: Hidden/Contained

**Author's Note:**

> Quote that inspired this fanfic (with grammar issues in-tact[maybe not spaces?]):
> 
> I REPEAT, I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE IDEA.
> 
> "kaneki: years ago, i lost my dear friend hide
> 
> hide (from the next room): QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD
> 
> kaneki: sometimes i can still hear his voice"

Kaneki was talking with Touka and the rest of Anteiku about why he had left for seven years.

"Years ago, I lost my dear friend Hide.."

"Wait, so.. This whole time, Hide's been dead, and you were mourning?"

"Uh-huh.. Sometimes, I can still hear his voice.."

"No wonder we haven't seen Nagachika around at college!"

Stare..

".. What? Everyone notices the cheery b*st*rd."

"Try and be a little considerate, sh*t-eating a**hole!" Touka whispered harshly to Nishiki.

"No, no, it's alright.. I have had seven years alone to mourn.. I should be over it by now."

"But you aren't."

".."

Silence~

"Anyway, since I am still mourning over Hide, I still can't work just yet. I must mourn him properly, honoring his beautiful life."

Silence~

"He's never going to get over it, is he?"

"Not the way he's going."

"Hey, Kaneki, I was wondering- what's in that big bag?"

".. Secrets."

.

.

.

"Anyway, I should be going soon. I should host a funeral for Hide. Busy, busy."

Creak..

".. Don't you think Kaneki.. Was acting a little weird?"

"He just lost his friend - .. Seven years ago.. - give him a break, Nishiki."

"..."

\---------------------

"Years ago, I lost my dear friend, Hide.."

"QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD!"

"Sometimes, I can still hear his voice.."

"Uh-huh.. You know why we're here, don't you? It wasn't to have a friendly chat."

"Uh-huh. Sorry, but I'm gonna have to kill you anyway."

And massacring screams were heard throughout the night~

\------------------------

"Hide."

"Please tell me you're going to stop telling everyone I'm dead, Kaneki.."

"Nope. I'm here to spend some quality time with you."

"Is that a fact? Let me ask you: is this the horrifying type of 'quality time,' or is this the not-so horrifying type?"

"Both."

"G*d d*mn it, Kaneki.."


	2. Scenario 2: Alive?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this scenario, Ken honestly thought Hide was dead.. but apparently he was only in the other room!!!

"Years ago, I lost my dear friend Hide.."

"QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD!"

"Sometimes I can still hear his voice.."

"Um, Kaneki.. I think Hide's voice isn't just your imagination.."

"What?"

Hide came bursting in, "THAT IS _I_T_! I AM SICK OF YOU TELLI-"

"HIDE!" Kaneki glomped his best friend, tears flowing like waterfalls.

Blush~

"YOU'RE ALIVE!"  
"Th-There there, Kaneki.."

'Wait, he really thought I was dead? Hmmn, perhaps I could use this to my advantage..'

"Kaneki, let's spend some SPECIAL time together, okay..? Since we're finally seeing each other after so long.."

"OF COURSE, HIDE! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

'Did he even hear what I asked for..?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so Hide and Kaneki have sex :3 If you want the sex scene, just ask, and I'll add on! XDDD
> 
> Much shorter..

**Author's Note:**

> Are you getting the facts by this point? Well, either way, normal version on the next part of this two-parter! If you have questions about the previous, confusing story above, don't hesitate to ask! (Though I don't know if you really wanna know the answers~.. :P )


End file.
